


Burn

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Beard Kink, Dom Link, Link’s Beard, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: Rhett doesn't know how it always ends up like this.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was horny for Link's old beard on tumblr today, so here, have this.

Rhett doesn’t know how it always ends up like this. How he always ends up pinned up against Link’s bathroom sink, ready to be fucked into the ground. Maybe it was that fucking beard; he could barely make it a day through filming on set without begging for Link’s cock later that night. 

Link noses his way up the back of Rhett’s neck, mouthing at the soft patch of flesh, with teeth biting and marking divots into the skin he finds. His thick beard brushes against the skin, and he latches onto the taller man like an animal. 

Rhett wants it so bad, and he wants to hurt, wants Link’s beard to burn him and rub him raw, he wants to mark him all over like an animal marking its territory. Rhett’s eyelids flutter in pleasure, and roll back into his head as Link’s nibbles the back of his neck, claiming what is his.

“This needs to go.” Link growls against his skin, tugging at the hem of Rhett’s shirt. Link tries not to watch Rhett in the mirror, seeing him arching his back in pleasure and moaning like a whore was much too tempting. Instead, he pauses to pull Rhett’s shirt over his head, before he lets his mouth find the smooth skin of his back again.

Link grabs the front of Rhett’s neck with his large hands and pulls his forward so Rhett can feel the burning scratch of his scruff rub raw against his flesh. Rhett can feel the heat prickle against his skin, and Link’s fingers knead and rub at his hot flesh, touching him like it would be his last time. 

He turns Rhett around to face him, slamming his back against the sink this time, and grabs the ample flesh of Rhett’s ass and squeezes, jiggling it around in his hands.

“Mmm… All mine,” he growls into Rhett’s neck, sending shivers all the way down his spine.

Link rubs his beard across Rhett’s throat, gliding his nose against the underside of his jaw and Rhett feels his knees nearly buckle and give out. He kisses across Rhett’s collarbones and down his chest, letting his stubble rub him raw, leaving pink patches all over Rhett’s smooth skin. He sinks lower, tonguing and kissing each crevice and curve of Rhett’s stomach all the way down to the cut of his abdomen, and his beard leaves behind a scratchy trail of marks. 

It takes a lot out of Link to go slow, kissing and rubbing against every inch of ample flesh, not stopping until Rhett’s body is shuddering each time Link’s stubble comes into contact. 

Link grabs at the hem of Rhett’s jeans and drags the zipper down, letting it pool down to his ankles as his round, beautiful ass is revealed. Rhett grabs on to the sink he’s pressed up against until his knuckles go white, and his legs suddenly buckle when Link teases his tongue over the outside of Rhett’s boxers. Link sucks on the head of Rhett’s cock through the thin fabric, and his moans vibrate against the material. 

Link pulls Rhett’s boxers off completely and tosses them to the side, before sucking three fingers into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. He pushes a single spit-slick finger into Rhett’s asshole. Rhett loves it, and mewls like a kitten as he buckles over Link’s form. 

But one finger isn’t enough. Link’s tongue comes in contact with the tip of Rhett’s cock as he pushes a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

Rhett winces at the burning stretch of Link’s massive fingers, but only for a moment, as the slick, wet heat of Link’s mouth around his cock distracts him. Rhett lifts one leg on to the toilet next to him, giving Link more access to his asshole, and Link twists his fingers inside to the knuckle and presses against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Link pulls off of Rhett’s cock with a slick pop and starts rubbing his stubble-covered cheeks all over the inside of Rhett’s thighs, sucking and biting marks all the way up to his abdomen and back down to his hips, leaving the soft skin red and raw by the time he’s finished. Rhett shivers against the sink, eyes half-lidded when they meet with the man below him. 

Link adds a third finger, stretching Rhett open as wide as he could and buries them down to the hilt. He traces the drag of his lips around the tip of Rhett’s cock again, taking the entire length down to the back of his throat one last time. 

He pops off of Rhett’s cock with a growl and pushes to stand, pulling Rhett in for a hard kiss, full of teeth and tongue, with rough scratches against Rhett’s cheeks.

“Turn back around and bend over.” Link demands. Link doesn’t ask him again, and just starts pulling on Rhett’s thighs to turn him back around against the sink, bending him at the waist.

Link beams at him. “Gonna love this, baby,’ he teases. “Let's see that pretty ass of yours.” He kneels back down to his feet, lifting his hand up to repeatedly smack against Rhett’s left cheek, squeezing at the flesh each time. Without warning, he spreads Rhett wide open and buries his face in between Rhett’s ass. 

Rhett’s body arches forward at the first touch of Link’s tongue against his asshole. Link starts off by dragging the tip of his long tongue from top to bottom over the puckered muscle.

“Oh, god. Fuck.” Rhett moans.

“You always taste so fucking good.” Link growls into Rhett’s skin; he repeats the soft licks up and down Rhett’s asshole until the sensitive skin is wet and glistening and places a gentle kiss over the twitching hole. The feeling of Link’s rough face against the clenched muscle is almost too much for Rhett to handle. Link kisses it again, over and over, and then gives a kiss with his tongue flickering against the hole, abrading the flesh around Rhett’s ass with his beard. 

He lashes his tongue over the muscle with a hungry growl. “Mine. All mine.”

He loves to watch Rhett fall apart like this, loves to watch him shake and cry and beg to come, loves the way his asshole tastes against his lips, like earthy body wash and salt against his tongue. 

Link doesn’t let up, switching from long strokes against the flat of his tongue to small flicks around the rim. He squeezes Rhett’s cheeks and spreads him open wide with hands, and licks hard and fast over him just once before pushing his tongue inside. Rhett rocks back for more, but Link slaps his ass and roughly grabs his hips, making Rhett squirm and mewl.

“Don’t move.”

Link lashes his tongue from side to side, working his tongue against the sensitive muscles inside. He rubs his stubble across Rhett’s skin one more time before he goes to grab for both of Rhett’s asscheeks and squeeze them together, burying his face further in between them until he’s smothering himself. 

Rhett's thighs shake and shudder, and he’s spreading himself open almost on command, hips rutting backward as his body melts into Link’s mouth. 

Link lets go of his bruising grip on Rhett’s ass, and pulls back a little, licking hungrily against the puckered hole.

“Such a good boy,” He breathes, suddenly sinking teeth into Rhett’s left cheek and leaving divots against the flesh. Rhett knows his ass has been rubbed raw from beard burn, he can feel the burning prickle of Link’s beard pushing into his flesh, and he loves it, loves knowing he’ll be feeling it for days, loves when Link marks him like he owns him. 

Link buries his face in between Rhett’s cheeks again. He leaves soft nibbles against the flesh and rough licks and kisses before he pushes his tongue inside again. His chin scrapes painfully over Rhett’s raw skin as Link thrusts his tongue in an aggressive rhythm.

He pulls back again, this time replacing his tongue with the blunt tip of his thumb, rubbing gently against Rhett’s loosened hole, watching it clench open and close around the thick digit. He can’t believe just how bad the beard burn is. It looks like an animal mauled Rhett, the flesh on the inside of his thighs and his ass a bright, angry red color. 

Link presses his thumb up, sinking it down the knuckle. He loves just how pliant Rhett’s body is for him, opening up around his fingers so willingly.

“Oh fuck, fuck… please,” Rhett gasps, arching his back forward and gripping tighter against the sink. 

“Feel good, baby? Yeah, it does. Fuck, you’re always so fucking tight,” Link groans, driving more force with each thrust. He kisses the curve of Rhett’s left cheek, then licks around the rim of the hole, lashing his tongue across the sensitive flesh. 

Link pulls his thumb out of Rhett’s asshole with a slick pop. He swipes his tongue across the stretched hole again, and Rhett leans his body back into the sensation.

Rhett cries out when Link reprimands him by spanking his ass hard, using as much force as possible to get his point across.

“Stay still, boy.” Link says sternly.

Link’s tongue feels so good to Rhett, pushing in deeper, spreading him open even more, and it distracts Rhett from the irritating burn of his red-raw flesh from Link’s bearded assault earlier.

“Tell me how much you want this. I want to hear you beg for me,” Link demands. Rhett’s eyes twist shut as Link places soft kisses to his clenched hole, spit-slick fingers pushing and prodding at the gaping muscle. Rhett’s cock is aching and leaking, he’s so hard it almost hurts, and he’s so desperate to come.

Link sinks his teeth in near Rhett’s hole, making him squirm and arch his back, and finally break down completely.

“Please… want you so bad.” Rhett whines. He never imagined he could be this needy for someone, this desperate. 

“What’s that, baby?” Link teases, and Rhett can tell he has a smug grin on his face without even having to turn around to look. “I’m here, baby. You already have me. What else could you want?”

“Fuck, Link, please. I need your cock, please.” Rhett cries out as Link drives his tongue against Rhett’s asshole one last time.

“So good for me.” Link praises and kisses the bite divots from his teeth on Rhett’s ass, licking at the skin as he prodded Rhett’s entrance again. 

Rhett is more than relieved when he hears Link lift up to his feet behind him and spread his cheeks open with his hands, and slip his cock in with ease. 

He pushes the tip in inch by inch, then pulls back in small thrusts that make Rhett's body shudder. Precome seeps out at the tip of Rhett’s aching cock when Link pushes in further, and he digs his blunt nails into the tender skin of Rhett’s ass. Without warning, Link sinks his cock into Rhett’s asshole all the way down to the base.

“Fucking love that tight ass of yours. You just love to take my big cock in that tight little hole of yours, don’t you?” Rhett releases a whiny moan from the deepest part of his chest when Link pulls back completely and slams back inside. 

Link’s thick cock pushes against Rhett’s prostate with each thrust, and Rhett cries out in a series of desperate cries and throaty moans as Link scratches and claws with blunt nails down Rhett’s back, claiming him as his own. 

“Fuck, Link. Please let me come, please!” Rhett practically screams when he feels Link reaching around to stroke his aching cock, rubbing a finger across the tip.

“All mine. You’re all mine.”

“I’m yours, Link. I’m all yours. Fuck… please.” 

“Such a good boy,” Link pauses. Link curls his hand around Rhett’s length and pounds mercilessly into him, and then slows down a bit to rub his fingers across the leaking tip.

“Now, come for me.” 

On command, Rhett’s body convulses and he comes hard. Ropes of warm come shoot across the sink and onto Link’s fingertips, thickly coating his hand. 

“God… fuck!” Rhett cries out, his cock still twitching as the last bits of his release leak down to the floor. Link grabs his hips once more, hiking Rhett’s ass up into the air, and digs his fingers into the raw skin as he fucks into Rhett with a driving force. 

And just like, Link is coming deep into Rhett’s asshole, splattering against Rhett’s bruised walls and filling him full. 

Link finally pulls out, and both men collapse to the floor, slowly coming back to their senses. He leans into Rhett for a sloppy kiss and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Let’s go to sleep, baby. If you’re good, I’ll let that pretty mouth of yours suck me off later.” Rhett huddles close over to Link and nuzzles in close to the scratchy surface of his beard, and pauses for a moment.

“Love you.” Rhett mumbles into Link’s neck. 

“Love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
